Twin Celebrities
by XxSingingAgonyxX
Summary: Amu and Arymu are twins and they become famous teen idols. But then their parents divorce and Arymu leaves to live with Dad. Who will take over Arymu's role in the new movie their supposed to be in? Who will sing a duet with Amu? -DISCONTINUED- Rewrite XxIce-ChildxX (and there are others rewriting/using the idea as well)
1. Seiyo High

**Twin Celebrities**

**Amu and Arymu are twins. Amu is the girl and Arymu is the boy. They look almost exactly alike except Arymu has midnight blue hair and sapphire blue eyes. He is also taller than her. They don't have a lot of things in common. They have a mother who is a famous model and a father who is a famous wildlife photographer. They both travel around a lot because of their jobs. But then their manager wants to stop traveling and tells them to move to Tokyo, Japan and that if they do they won't have to move anymore. So they accept the offer. Amu and Arymu becomes famous singers/actor/actress. But then their parents break-up and Arymu is leaving with his father to America. Who will take Arymu's role, in the movie? Who will sing the duet with Amu?**

**Cecil: New story! Hope you'll like it!**

**Ikuto: humph!! I won't be in there until like the middle. You're so mean!**

**Cecil: -cries- I'm s-sorry! I'm a bad author!**

**Ikuto: ehh… I didn't mean that! Stop crying! Please!**

**Rima: you know she's fake crying right?**

**Ikuto: psshh…I knew that! **

**Nagihiko: -sighs- some people never learn**

**Kukai and Yaya: -comes eating ice cream- what do u mean?**

**Nagihiko: -smacks forehead-**

**Ikuto: -rolls eyes- people these days…always eating ice cream… -takes out an ice cream and starts eating it-**

**Utau: YOU JUST INSULTED YOURSELF YOU MORON!!! COME BACK HERE!**

**Ikuto: -runs off-**

**Cecil: huh?**

**Rima: -takes out 3 whips and hands one to Cecil and one to Amu- **

**Amu: what's this for?**

**Rima: …**

**Kairi: whatever –pushes glasses up his nose- anyways, Cecil Hoshina does not own Shugo Chara or any or its characters!**

**AGES **

**Yaya & Kairi- 14 (8****th**** graders)**

**Amu & Arymu- 15 (freshmen)**

**Rima & Utau- 15 (freshmen)**

**Nagihiko, Himika & Tadase- 16 (sophomores)**

**Ikuto & Kukai- 17 (juniors)**

**CHARAS**

**Yaya- Pepe**

**Kairi- Musashi **

**Amu- Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Kira **

**Arymu- Kiri, Mechi and Arei**

**Rima- Kusu-Kusu **

**Utau- IL and El**

**Nagihiko- Temari and Rhythm **

**Tadase- Kiseki**

**Ikuto- Yoru **

**Kukai- Daichi**

**Himika- Skira **

**(A/N- I might some pictures of the new characters I added.)**

**Kira & Kiri- They are twins. They look like Amu & Arymu except they are cats. **

**Meichi- He has black hair with red at the tips and red eyes. Mechi is mean and wear black and red clothing.**

**Arei- He is the cool version of Arymu.**

**Skira- She is the Himika dancer wannabe. **

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

My brother and I had just recently moved to Tokyo, Japan. Although we were born here, I don't remember anything from my childhood whatsoever. Today is the first day of school! I'm so excited…kind of. Well not really because everywhere we go people call us "Cool & Spicy". It's kind of irritating because the girls all go swooning over Arymu. And same goes for the boys. "Ok, here goes." I sighed as my brother and I stepped through the gates of Seiyo High.

As soon as we stepped through the gates, people turned to look at us. They all started talking at once and squealing at how Arymu and I looked.

"Their so cool…"

"And spicy!"

"Wait a second, he looks sorta like…"

"Ooohh! I can't wait to be their friends!" I rolled my eyes. This was what usually happened every time we transferred to a new school. Everyone would be talking about how cool and spicy we are then we'll become popular and you get the point.

**Normal POV**

"Class, today we have new students." Nikaidou said. "Arymu and Amu Himamori transfer students from Otaru, Japan. (Is that how you spell it? I picked a random city from a list)

"I wonder who they are!"

"They cool and spicy twins from this morning?"

As if on cue, the twins walked in.

"OMG! They _are_ the twins from this morning!" Arymu looked annoyed while Amu rolled her eyes again. Rima was quiet the whole time observing the newbies.

"Why does everyone say _Himamori? _It's _Hinamori!!_ Gosh!" Amu spoke. Rima smiled. She had a feeling they would be great friends. This Amu girl's fashion style was pretty cool. She was wearing mostly black and red. Rima then noticed that Amu had 5 charas and her brother had 3. I should tell Tadase. Nikaidou-sensei ignored Amu's comment and said, "Please introduce yourself to the class. Arymu you are first."

"My name is Arymu Hinamori. My twin sister is Amu. We both like to sing. Um…yeah…" Arymu looked uncomfortable.

"Tell them about your parents, Amu." Nikaidou-sensei said. Arymu and Amu looked really uncomfortable at his comment.

"Our mother is a model and our father is a wildlife photographer." She said with fake enthusiasm. Here it goes again she thought.

One kid raised a hand. "What are their names?"

"Midori Hinamori and Tsumugu Hinamori." Arymu replied this time.

"The famous MIDORI AND TSUMUGU?"

"OMG!"

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!"

It took Nikaidou-sensei a while to calm down the room and the rest of class went more smoothly.

**Utau's POV**

I saw Rima enter with a pink haired girl and a blue haired boy. Who is she? Are they the newbies? I heard they have famous parents. They can't be bad since _Rima_ is already hanging out with her. She's not easy to please.

"Hey Rima!" I yelled motioning her to come here. I saw the boy nod to Amu and then walk off somewhere with the gang of the popular boys including Ikuto Tsukiyomi. (He's not related to Utau this time.) _Wow, that popular already? That means that pink haired girl must be too. _

"Sup." Rima answered dragging the other girl with her. "This is Amu Hinamori." The girl blushed slightly. I nodded. _I've heard the last name before. Her mother_ _was the famous Midori and her father was the famous Tsumugu. Then the other boy must be her twin brother, Arymu? I think._

Then Rima lowered her voice into a whisper. "And these are her guardian characters. Five little charas appeared. "Ran, Miki, Su, Dia and Kira." She explained. After Amu introduced them to me and my charas, I introduced mine to hers.

We were chatting during the whole lunch period. When the bell rang Amu and Rima hurried to Music. Too bad I didn't have music in 7th period. (I skipped periods 2-5. I got bored.)

**Arymu's POV**

After my lunch period was over Ikuto, my new friend walked with me to my next period; Music.

"You know…" Ikuto said. "You and your sister should audition for singing."

"Yeah…"

"They're looking for two singers one boy, one girl." He continued. "So you interested?"

"Yeah…I guess." I said.

"It's after school at 3:45. I'll be one of the judges." I nodded.

"Oh, and better be ready to pick a song to sing a duet with your sis." Ikuto whispered. Then we walked in.

People turned to see us enter and the girls we giggling and blushing.

"Who's that cute boy with Ikuto?"

"I dunno."

"Well, he's cute!!"

"Totally!"

"He's looks a lot like the girl over there."

"Mhmm…yes he does." I rolled my eyes. It's been like this everywhere we went. It was getting old now.

"Ok! Class!" the teacher clapped her hands. "As most of you have heard, there will be auditions for singing this afternoon!" (All the teachers had been introduced in their second period; Math)

The class murmured in agreement. "Class I want you to all audition, so please partner up, boy, girl." I walked to Amu's desk.

"You wanna be partners with me?"

"Sure." She replied and stood up.

"Saaya, dear, please pass out these for me." A girl with red hair walked up to Hinoi-sensei and grabbed the pile of papers and then started passing them out to the class. When she got to me and Amu she snickered.

"So you're working with _her?"_ She snorted. "She's such a bad singer. Don't you wanna work with someone like me?"

Amu glared daggers at her and replied coldly. "Saaya-slut, who would want to work with _you?" _She said in a high-pitched girly voice.

She glared back. "Well obviously, Arymu does."

"No, I don't." I replied. She "humph" and stalked away.

**Amu's POV**

That Saaya girl, who does she think she is? I looked at the paper. On it was a very long list of songs. "Class, you have 15 minutes to look at the singers and choose 2 songs by him/her."

_**Singers**_

_**Avril Lavigne**_

_**Selena Gomez**_

_**Lady Gaga**_

_**BoA**_

_**Britney Spears**_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

_**Nickelback**_

_**Sterling Knight**_

_**Anna Margaret**_

_**Pussycat Dolls**_

_**Black-eyed Peas**_

_**Jonas Brothers**_

_**Justin Bieber**_

_**Emily Osment**_

_**Taylor Swift**_

_**Michael Jackson**_

_**Lil' Wayne**_

_**Kesha [Ke$ha]**_

_**Shakira**_

_**Cascada**_

When Hinoi-sensei asked my brother, he chose Paranoid by the Jonas Brothers and Starstruck by Sterling Knight. I chose Something About the Sunshine and Stop and Erase by Selena Gomez. That stupid Saaya-slut chose Eat You Up by BoA and Tik Tok by Kesha.

At the auditions I saw a _very long_ line. I heard a screeching sound. It was the _Saaya-slut._ Who knew she could sing so _well? _Note the sarcasm. As if Arymu had read my mind he said, "Who knew she could sing so well huh?" I laughed.

"I know right?"

"I'll EAT you UP, Right NOWWWWW, your LOVEEEEEE!!!!" she screeched.

"Next!" The midnight blue-haired boy yelled. Saaya started singing Tik Tok.

"WAKE UP In the Morning FEELING like P-DIddy!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NEXT!!!!" another judge, I think his name was Kukai yelled.

After a while it was my turn. I was nervous but I still managed to sing without messing up anyways. (I don't own this song! Sorry if the lyrics are wrong!)

_Wake up to the blue sky_

_Grab your shades and let's go for a ride_

_Breakfast by the ocean_

_We'll do lunch at Sunset and Vine_

_Every days a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_I never thought I'd ever feel this way…_

_There's something about the sunshine baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light_

_Outta this town for the first time baby_

_Ohhh, it's all right_

_There's something about the sunshine_

_There's something about the sun-sh-sh-sh-shine_

_In Hollywood we're rockin'_

_In Malibu we hang out and chill_

_It's all about the shoppin' _

_From Melrose to Beverly Hills _

_Every days a dream in California_

_Every night the stars come out to play_

_I never thought I'd ever feel this way…_

_There's something about the sunshine baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light…_

After I finished singing the song people clapped and cheered. Then I had to sing my next song. [I don't own this song. I think these lyrics are wrong because I'm writing this without the internet and just by listening to the song]

_You think you know me so well_

_You put me down it builds you up_

_You're kickin' me around_

_You just can't get enough_

_And though you're friends surround you_

_And without them by your side _

_You start to show your weakness_

_It's something you can't hide…_

_Yeah! Yeah!_

_We'll stop and erase_

_Isn't gonna wipe that smile off your knowitallface…_

Like before people clapped and I was about to leave the stage when the blue-haired cat-like boy yelled. "Great singing, stay here until the auditions are all over. We think you could be the female singer."

Next was my brother. He sang both Paranoid and Starstruck perfectly. Although we didn't have a lot of things in common there are two things that we do have in common; popularity and singing. We're always popular wherever we go and we're both great singers.

The blue-haired boy said the same thing to Arymu when he finished singing. We both waited like an hour before the auditions were finally over. Most of the other singers were yuck, except Utau and Nagihiko but we still sang better. They would have another chance later.

"Ok, so you guys are in." Kukai said.

"Congrats." The blue-haired boy said. "Let's come over to my house for a celebration and we'll tell you everything you need to know. Oh and we're also your managers."

"I'm cool, dude." Arymu said. "Just gotta text our mother."

"Yup, same here." I answered with my cool and spicy attitude.

"Great!" Kukai said as we headed to Ikuto's car. "I'll do the introductions."

"I'm Kukai Souma, junior, age 17."

"He's Ikuto Tsukiyomi and he's the same age and grade as me." Kukai said.

"So what's your name strawberry?" Ikuto smirked.

"Don't call me strawberry and my name is Amu!" I snapped.

"Oh I see. I like pink-haired girls with an attitude." He said teasingly.

"That's not funny! Wait till I b-"

"We're here" Arymu interrupted. I shot him the "shut up" look as we got out of the car. He gave me the "I don't care" look.

I looked at the house. It looked a little bit like ours, except it had a little bit of blue on it. Our house was all white, pink and gray. Kukai went back to get the food while Ikuto, Arymu and I stayed in the living room.

"Ok, like I said. Me and Kukai are gonna be your managers…" He started. Kukai and Ikuto explained everything to us while we sat eating and drinking.

I found out that Ikuto's dad owns Easter and they need two teenagers for a new movie called, "Truth or Dare" The whole movie was about a group of teenagers in a haunted house on Friday the 13th and they do a whole bunch of truth or dare questions. The only one part I don't like is that I have to kiss my brother. I mean come on! Who would kiss their brother on the _lips? _It seems gay. But that is one of the dares. But anyways we had a lot of fun at Ikuto's house. We played hide n' seek, tag, video games and watched TV. We left their house at 7:46 since we didn't want to stay too long.

**Cecil: How was the chapter? **

**Ikuto: terrible**

**Cecil: Yeah, sorry I got lazy and didn't want to write the details for what they did.**

**Ikuto: well apology not accepted –pouts-**

**Amu: Don't worry he's only upset because he didn't get to kiss me**

**Ikuto: TRAITOR! AND TO THINK-**

**Amu: -kisses him on the lips- happy?**

**Ikuto: -grumbles- yeah**

**Rima & Cecil: -coughs- um…audience here**

**Nagihiko: please review!!! **

**Cecil: I'm having a writer's block. I'm not allowed on the internet much cause I'm afraid I'll loose it again.**


	2. Sleepover at Nagi's

**Twin Celebrities**

**Cecil: I'm so bored, so I decided to write this chapter too!**

**Ikuto: You're so slow –laughs-**

**Rima: HOW DARE YOU LAUGH!! THAT WAS NOT EVEN FUNNY! YOU HAVE-**

**Utau: -covers Rima's mouth- There she goes again…**

**Rima: … -takes out a tranquilizer gun-**

**Everyone: -sweat drops-**

**Cecil: uh…I don't own anything and you better run before Rima gets scary! –Hides behind Utau- **

Chapter 2

Sleep over at Nagi's

**Amu's POV**

When we got home everything was in complete chaos. Books were all over the floor. Fruits were rolling around and papers were scattered everywhere. That could only mean one thing; mom and dad are in a fight again.

I sighed, they got in so many fights it was pretty predictable now. Dad would get mad at mom for something and they'd talk about divorce but never do. And Dad would "run away" and actually just camp out in the bathroom. All we have to do is try not to run into them for a week and problem solved!

"Yes! Yes! And…cut!" Kukai said. We had spent the whole day filming a part of the movie. The cast was Nagihiko, Tadase, Himika, Yaya, Kairi, Arymu and me. The beginning was kind of ok. We were all staying over Nagihiko's house for 5 days because we were young stars who wanted to learn how to be singers and dancers. The dancing took the longest. We spent like 5 hours just on learning how to dance to the music and that stuff. It would have been faster if Yaya and Kairi hadn't been fooling around.

I'm actually surprised that Himika didn't try kicking their butts. Himika I thought was pretty nice even though she acts all mean and snappy. She reminds me of Meichi and Kira. They look a lot alike except she is a girl with shoulder-length hair. Her chara, Skira was like, so cool. She wore practically what Himika was wearing. Himi was wearing a black hoodie with a cap on backwards, chain belt, black sweats and a pair of black converse. And she was also wearing a pair of sunglasses.

Kira wore something similar but less gothic, more punk. My chara wears the same thing as me. Hot pink and black checkered cap on sideways, pink hair in 2 low pigtails, cross necklace, black hoodie with pink and black tank top underneath it, black mini skirt, black tights, and black boots. I guess you can say she is the chara most like myself.

"Hello?" Yaya yelled. "AMU, EARTH TO AMU!"

_Huh what? _I blinked and went back to real life.

"Yeah? What?"

"So you guys want to stay over here for the night?"

"Why?" I asked

"Because it's already like 8:55 pm and it is dangerous to be going home at this time."

"Oh right." I muttered. "Sure then."

"I already called them" Arymu informed me.

"Ok." I sighed. "What are we doing now?"

"Let's order some pizza!" Kukai and Yaya both chimed in at once.

"Weirdos…" Himika muttered.

"Ehh, sure?" Tadase offered.

"Then pizza it is." Yaya said.

"So who wants to play dance revolution with me?" Nagihiko asked.

"I'll play." I answered walking to the dance mat.

"Careful!" Ikuto warned. "He's really hard to beat."

"Whatever!" I said looking at Ikuto and went to pick a song to dance to. I ended up clicking shuffle and got Every time We Touch by Cascada. [I do not own]

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me, my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you_

_It's hard to survive…_

_Cuz every time we touch_

_I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cuz every time we touch I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I could fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_

_I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Instrumental…

When we got to the instrumental I heard Ikuto whistle.

"You're good." He said. "I like chicks who know how ta dance" He breathed down my neck. I shivered.

"Don't call me a chick! Got that?" I yelled. "Chick, smick." I then muttered. "Such a pervert."

"What did you say Strawberry?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" I stuttered. _Damn my stuttering! Wait-why am I stuttering? I only stutter and blush around- oh no!_

"AND DON'T CALL ME STRAWBERRY EITHER!" I screeched. Even though I was being distracted and everything by Ikuto I still managed to beat Nagi at the end.

"You're the only person who've ever beat me so far." Nagihiko said. "Congrats, Amu." I blushed and shrugged.

"Well I've been playing that with Arymu since we were 7…so…" My voice trailed off.

"Anyone feel like prank calling anyone?" Kukai asked.

"That's mean" Tadase said. We all looked at him.

"Nah…" Yaya said, "Yaya wants candy!" And she ran off somewhere searching for candy.

"I'll pass." Arymu and Kairi both said.

"I have better things to do." Nagihiko replied.

Kukai turned to look at Ikuto, Himika, and me.

"Whatever," Himika said. "Sure."

"I'm bored so sure." I said.

"I'm in" Ikuto smirked.

Kukai smiled. "So, who first?"

"Saaya!" Himi and I said at once.

"Definitely."

"Ok?" Kukai said.

"Hello?" Saaya answered. "Who's this?"

"Oh hello?" Himi asked sounding like she couldn't hair anything. We all tried to stifle our laughter.

"IF YOUR ONE OF THE ADVERTISEMENT PEOPLE THEN HANG UP!!" She screeched.

"Hello? Hello? Are you there?" Himika asked. "I can't hear you oh well bye old lady."

"I'M NOT OLD I SAAY-"Himi hanged up. We all cracked up.

"T-that was hilarious!"

"I can't believe she fell for that!"

"Well she is _old_" Himi said. "What do you expect from old people?"

For 2 hours we prank called people. We each called Saaya twice and man was she mad. But the funny thing is she didn't notice that the phone numbers were the same. Ikuto called Utau once and she was fuming! She knew it was Ikuto and hanged up on him. I'll warn you, never get on the bad side of Utau, cuz she's creepy!

"Hey! Let's watch a movie!" Nagihiko suggested.

"The Last Song"

"The House of Wax"

"Stepfather"

"Mirrors"

"Wait- why are you guys all suggesting horror movies?" Tadase interrupted. We stared at him. He shrank back and whispered "nevermind"

"BARNEY!" Yaya sang. "WHAT!!!!" We all yelled.

"Grudge"

"Garfield!"

"Nemo"

"Thirty Days of Night"

"Shutter Island"

"Alice in Wonderland!!"

"Sesame Street!"

"What the heck, Yaya? NO!!" Himi yelled.

"Fine! Then Snow White!"

"NO! That's so babyish!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Break it up guys…" Nagihiko said. But the girls glared daggers at him so he hid behind me and Ikuto.

"You guys wanna go upstairs to do something?" I asked.

"I'm staying down here." Himika said.

"Me too." Tadase said.

"Me three!" Arymu said. "I wanna watch this fight."

"I'm staying down here to watch a movie." Nagi replied.

"I'll come up later" Kukai said. I rolled my eyes. I wonder where my charas were. I looked around and saw them all huddled up in front of the TV with the other charas. I guess it's just me and Ikuto.

"You coming?" I said. "Yup" He replied lazily.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I dunno."

"Aww come on! Say something!"

"Make out?" He suggested.

"WHAT?!?" I nearly screamed. "Pervert!"

"I take that as a "no." He said.

"How about…we go sleep." He said.

"NO!!!" I screamed.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked.

"I guess so?" He asked.

"Well will you stop thinking that for the rest of the night if I kiss you?" I asked. His eyes widened. It was no big deal for me. I already had my first kiss so this was no problem.

"Only if you kiss me on the lips." He said.

"Fine!" I said. "Promise?"

"As long as you kiss me then yeah." Ikuto smirked.

"Whatever."

"Just kiss me already!"

"Fine!" I leaned forward and gave him a peck on the lips. "Happy?"

"No" He pouted. "That's all I get?"

"Yup!"

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu gave me a quick peck on the lips. And I turned a little pink? Impossible I never blush.

"Happy?" She asked.

"No." I pouted. "That's all I get?"

"Yup!" she said and was about the skip out the room when I grabbed her and kissed her. Her eyes widened and she just stood there not doing anything. So I bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gasped. I took that chance to slide my tongue into her mouth. Her mouth tasted liked Strawberries. Amu first didn't do anything then to my surprise she kissed back. I wrapped my hands around her waist and as if realization suddenly hit her, she pulled back blushing red.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"You said you'd kiss me." I said smirking in triumph.

"But you practically forced me to kiss you!"

"Not if you kissed back!" She turned bright pink.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"How was what?" She asked confused.

"Stop playing dumb. I mean the kiss." I said teasingly.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh come on! Admit that you liked it!" I said.

"No!" She said.

"Well I liked it, so now you tell me!"

"Fine, I guess I sort of liked it." She muttered embarrassed and turned away.

"That's my girl." She snorted. "Really funny." Then yawned.

"I'm tired." She mumbled resting on the floor of the room.

"Here, sleep next to me on the bed." I said smirking.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She mumbled not noticing what he said. She stumbled over to the bed and fell asleep. I looked at the time it read 1:21.I should be getting to bed too, I thought. I crept over to the bed and crawled in next to her wrapping my arms around her waist again.

She mumbled something I couldn't catch. Then turned and snuggled against my chest. I smiled. Her hair smelled like strawberries. I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

**Rima: better review or else –takes out tranquilizer gun and whips- **

**Utau: uh better put that away Rima. It's not safe to play with them**

**Rima: WHO SAID I WAS PLAYING WITH THEM? IM GONNA USE THEM!!**

**Amu: -sees Ikuto being shot by the tranquilizer gun- RIMA!!!!! **

**Rima: what?**

**Amu: -points to Ikuto- look what you've done**

**Rima: I did that so I could get his bag of vinegar chips**

**Utau: really –annoyed-**

**Rima: yup! –takes his bag of vinegar chips-**

**Cecil: well that was weird…**

**Kukai: according to my math calculations Ikuto should be awake in-**

**Cecil: well bye! And sorry about the kissing scene!**


	3. GOMENSAI! SO SORRY!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I've discontinued this one too. I'm sooo soo sorry for those who wanted this to continue. –hands out ikuto chibi to everyone-**

**If anyone wants to take this story and rewrite it, continue it, take the plot, I give you permission to do so. I got bored of writing this and I wanted to spend more time with**

**Getting Married to Him?**

**True Self**

**And He Changed My Life (on hold sorta)**

**I hope this will be last time I will discontinue a story! Well, unless something happens to me or something…**

**GOMEN!**


	4. ATTENTION

**ATTENTION!**

**XxIce-ChildxX**** informed me that she wants to remake this story. **

**If anybody who wants to remake this story whatever and want their name up here. Then PM me or whatever! **


End file.
